


Mistakes

by Maisunadokei1856



Series: Pandora Hearts Month 2018 [5]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisunadokei1856/pseuds/Maisunadokei1856
Summary: Oswald, and innumerable wrongs that went unnoticed but led fatally to his fall.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pandora Hearts Month 2018 for the Tragedy Trio week. The prompt was "Mistakes".

Inviting Jack to Gilbert’s ceremony had been a terrible mistake that led to the worst possible consequence.

But if he had to be honest, he had just indulged in believing that. Because it was much easier to believe your sole mistake had been to allow yourself something as simply human as to trust in friendship.

Because before that, he had noticed Jack hadn’t moved on, couldn’t move on, and although he had implored him to, his sword a few inches from the blonde’s throat, he had known it was too late.

It had been too late ever since that time when Jack took his hand, a hopeful smile and a bright blush on his face, and said, “Let’s go meet Lacie together”, and in his eyes he could see he was irrecoverably out of his mind.

His mistake had been to allow him near Alice who had great power and not enough responsibility to go with it. His mistake had been to even allow her to live and have access to a human body, because he couldn’t bring himself to kill her like he killed her mother.

Even earlier than that, it had been an even bigger mistake to let Jack simply walk away when he learned of Lacie’s death, neither stopping him nor showing him another way, and leaving the door wide open for Levi to remove whatever remained of his sanity.

And worst of all, he had let Lacie lie to Jack about her fate, had let Jack remain completely oblivious to it until there was nothing he could do anymore, removing every chance for her to escape. He had passively gone through with that twisted masquerade, and that led to the loss of his dearest sister and the corruption of the Abyss.

It had been a small mistake that caused his fall, but it only did because it was dragging behind a heap of graver mistakes that just kept on piling up in ominous stillness.


End file.
